Shots Fired working title
by The Hidden Grave
Summary: As an orphan, Sora only has know a meager life. Outcast by other except a small group of friends. Until a man shows up claiming to have Sora's Inheritance from his parents. Containing a small fortune and the secret of the tattoo on his shoulder...
1. Prologue

September 5th 1992

It was a dark cloudy night. Thick fog was rolling in from the sea, so thick you couldn't see a metre infront of you. A shadowy figure drifted just off the shore in a rickety wooden rowboat, they carried a small bundle in their lap as they rowed the boat silently to the shore. The figure rowed right onto the shore with a wave and as it ebbed back to sea the wave left the boat stranded on the beach. The figure wore a long black clock its hood blocking their face from view. They were nearing the town when a huge just knocked their hood back, long flowing black hair trailed with the hood. With the hood being down the figure's beautiful face was visable, with deep cerulean eyes that were red from crying, her body language was one that told of mourning and pain. She took the first right as she entered the town square. It was easy tonight to lose anyone tailing her in this town for its long criss crossing streets acted like a maze and with the fog it was easy to get lost. However the figure knew exactly where she was going. In the great wall at the other edge of the town there was a gaping hole, this was her target. Shifting the small bundle in her arms, she walked through the hole into the woods beyond it. Her eyes threatning to water. On the wall beside the hole there was a small plaque reading "Twilight Orphanage: There is a Home for everyone." Once through the woods the lady saw a great mansion looming through the fog. Approaching the door there was a small flower cart with a sign with prices on it. The figure walked up the front steps and placed the bundle on the ground infront of the door, opening the flap on the bundle the figure stared at the cerulean eyes staring back at her. Her eyes began to water as she set a letter beside the child and rang the doorbell running back to the gate and vanishing into the fog.

The doors on the mansion opened and a teenage girl stepped out onto the steps. Looking down she saw a the small bundle. As she picked the child up the blanket fell away. It was a boy small and skinny as hell. "Aerith, what is it?" an elderly vocie calls from inside.

"Its another one" The girl calls back. Looking the child over the girl noticed a strange marking on his steps back inside and as she shuts the door a gust blows the letter to her feet.


	2. Sora and A man in red?

Hidden grave: I do not own kingdom hearts or Any Songs that may appear in this story

* * *

September 4th, 2008

Fear, pain, exhaustion, I felt all of these as I was running, chased by demons and spirits. I ran into the woods through the wall's hole. Silence crept upon my ears as all the demons' screeching suddenly stopped. I was in a clearing surrounded by trees, in the middle there was a stump. I approached it slowly. Before I could reach the stump, my friend Kairi ran into the clearing, straight toward me. When we collided I hugged her tightly to my chest. As we landed her leg caught on the stump and blood flowed from the wound it caused. Kairi began to cry in pain, as the scent of her blood reached my nostrils I felt my self getting thirsty. I squeezed her even tighter as I bent my neck to bring her neck to my lips. As I neared her neck I opened my mouth, I felt Kairi quiver in my arms. I bit down as hard as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up covered in sweat and shaking violently, dreams like this one have been haunting my sleep for two weeks now. I still cant believe that I am a vampire in my dreams like come on what kind of self-respecting guy dreams that. I glance over to the clock on my laptop's screen it was 6:00am, way too early if you ask me but as I probably wont get any more sleep I might as well get up and have breakfast and get ready. I hop in to the shower and wash the sweat away. My hair defies gravity even when wet, retaining its natural spiky shape. After my shower I walk out of the bathroom into my bedroom. Its great being the only person living in the attic. And yes I have a bathroom in my attic... Why? Because I have a job and I could afford to add a bathroom to it after getting the approval from Aerith, the woman who runs this orphanage, she is really nice and sweet but if you get her angry... just don't get her angry OK? It will work out better for everyone that way.

I descended the ladder in my usual weekend wear, jeans, offensive t-shirt, and a black hoodie. Aerith was already up and making breakfast for me and the seven other kids who lived here. I am the only one older than 15 as it is my sixteenth birthday today. Riku was hosting a surprise birthday party for me (and yes I helped plan it, because between you and me he kinda fails at planning anything. Kairi is supposed to keep me busy from twelve o clock till two, while they got everything ready. The problem was I couldn't let her see me coming from the orphanage. Hey it's not that I am ashamed that I am an orphan I just don't want anyone knowing just Riku, well because he followed me home in grade two once. So anyways Kairi, Riku and I are best friends (still kairi doesn't know I am an orphan) and I am going to just throw this out there but I kinda have a huge crush on her... However I ended up dating her best friend, Xion, instead which caused a rift between them because Xion was jealous of Kairi to the point that she turned into a controlling bitch whenever I want to hang out with Kairi. Today she was helping Riku, so Kairi and I could hang out for a bit.

A cheerful voice startled me from my thoughts "Happy birthday Sora!" Exclaimed Aerith. Muttering various things under my breath, I grab the toast out of her hand and head for the door.

"See you later, Aerith thanks for the toast. Ill be at the beach if you need me. I say as I walk out the door. On my way through the woods I bumped into a tall man with long black hair, a red coat, glasses and a red hat, like one of those wide rim hats except really wide. He glanced at me casually before continuing down the path to the orphanage. I kept going till I reached the train station. With a deep sigh I let the girl behind the counter know my depression at their new prices 10 dollars to get to the beach now, I mean come on that's like a dollar per minute your on the train. I shuffle through my pockets till I found my wallet so I could pay for my ticket.

Once I was at the beach I found a secluded bench away from all the tourists and kids trowing stuff, I pulled out the book Aerith gave me last night as a gift, Twilight's Gate. Its about an ancient gate to hell that is hidden in plain site around Twilight Town. Believe it or not there is a few legends about it. I read for almost an hour uninterrupted until the guy from earlier showed up in front of me.

"Hello Sora, I don't believe you would remember me but I was your Father's best friend." He said with an air of nobility.

"Ya well I don't really remember much from the day that I was born except being left on some stairs." I say while standing up.

"Your parents had no choice but to give you away" He replies while pulling three envelopes out of his coat.

"Well why are they not here instead of you?" I throw back, becoming annoyed that Aerith told him where I was going.

"They were killed five weeks after you were born by people they knew and trusted quite well. The day before they died, they gave me a small fortune of money for you if they passed away,as well as the secret of the mark on your back. Just in case something happened to them. They never told me where you were so I have spent the last five years searching for you. I will give you you inheritance however I wish that you will also allow me to teach you about your parents and What the were." He said with great sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean what they were?" I ask cautiously.

"Walk with me for a bit and I will tell you everything and answer any questions you have about your parents." The man said with a smile and started walking towards the empty area of the beach.

I started to follow him but I paused and said "First what is your name?"

"Alucard" He said with a smirk, showing his white teeth and startled I noticed he had fangs longer than the normal persons.

"Well then Alucard, Nice to meet and where are we going?" I ask while running to catch up with him.

"To the graves of your parents. And your birthplace." Alucard says with out looking back to me.

"And we can walk there?" I ask confused by everything swimming around in my head. My thoughts many consisted of "why now?, was this guy a vampire? I mean look at him pasty white and huge freaking fangs!!!! And his name back wards is freaking Dracula!!!!"

"No. We are going through... a portal of sorts..." Alucard replies softly, walking swiftly towards the woods at the far end of the beach.

"Wait a portal? You mean like a magic portal?" I ask in a disbelieving tone. We had reached the woods and were walking into them.

"Yes" was all he said as in front of us a pulsating hole of darkness grew in front of us.

"What is that?!" I ask startled by what was going on.

"It is merely a corridor that will take us where we want to go. Your father was on of the people who taught me how to use these." Alucard declared, his eyes were glowing red in the shadow created by the trees over head. "The question is now will you go through the corridor?"

I Stole a quick glance at my watch, it was eight I was meeting kairi at noon that gave me three hours before I had to be back. With out saying a word I took a step forward in to the darkness. Will I be able to come back was the only thing going through my mind.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
